Daughter of the Eternal Maiden Fun
by Olive-Black
Summary: This is my story, get over it. Yes, Artemis has a daughter, but it wasn't her fault. This is a Percy Jackson Love Story with an OC Rated T for minor language
1. Chapter 1

Damn. Just when I thought I could take a break, they come back. Thank Zeus that there are so many people in New York. The Kindly Ones may not attack now.

Alright, maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Olivia Carson. Daughter of Artmis. Yes, the entranal maiden, Artmis. You see, Artmis did something Aphrodite didn't approve of. I don't know what, but she made Artmis fall inlove with a mortal man. James Carson, my father.

I've been on the run by myself since I was six. I'm 14 now. A minotaur killed my father to get to me. Everyone wants me. The good and the bad. Nobody knows what a daughter of Artmis can do. They think I could be really powerful.

Currently I'm walking through Yancy, trying not to bring attention to myself. I had my weapon around my neck, ready for any trouble.

I look up to a big building with marble columns infront. There were a bunch of teenagers were going inside. Maybe I can blend in.

I went inside after the class did. I walked around, sticking fairly close to the class. I acted I was looking at a statue while I listened to them talk.

"Mr. Jackson," I think this was the teacher talking. "Do you have a comment?"

I saw a boy, probably 14 with black hair and blue eyes, like the sea. His face flushed red. "No, sir."

The teacher pointed to a picture on the wall. "Can you tell me what this picture represnets?"

He boy looked relived. "Kronos eating his children, right?" It took all my will power not to laugh.

The teacher smiled. "Correct. And he did this beacuse..." He wanted 'Mr. Jackson' to finish.

"Well," He looked like he was thinking hard. "He was the king god, and-" I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"God?" The teacher asked.

"Titain, sorry." I nodded to myself. "And... Kronos didn't trust his children, so he ate them, but his wife hid baby Zeus and gave him a rock to eat instead." He paused and thought for a second. "Then Zeus tricked Kronos into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"

"EWWW!" One of the girls said. I rolled my eyes.

"-and so the Titains and the gods had a war." Jackson conutined. "The gods won."

There were a few snickers from their group.

I walked around the musem a bit. I didn't stray to far from the group, because they were quite intersting.

", could you lead us back outside?" The teacher asked someone. I turned around as fast I could.

Dodds? What is that thing doing here? It has to be here for someone else, because it wouldn't know that I came in here. I kept my cool and walked around the musem. I saw that teacher and the Jackson boy talking.

"-I will only accpet the best from you, Percy Jackson." Percy eh? Nice name. I like it.

Dodds eyes turned red and were glowing, and her fingers streched into talons. Her jacket melted into wings covered in feathers.

Then the teacher came in and threw a pen at Percy. He caught it easily. ADHD? Perfect. The pen had turned into a sword in midair. I gasped. It couldn't be.

The Kindly One slashed at Percy. He got her in the shoulder and she started bleeding dust. My turn.

"DIE HONEY!" Dodds flew at Percy with amazing speeds. I let go of the arrow just in time for it to fly through her heart. She exploded into sand. Percy looked the way the arrow came. He didn't see anything though. I had ran back outside. I put the charms back on my necklace.

I sat down on the edge of a ledge on one side of the porch thing. Percy had came out, looking confused as ever when he saw his teacher sitting back down and the girl yelling at him about a 'Ms. Kerr.' The Mist does wonders.

The class got back on their school bus. I decided to hang around a while, watching Percy. He was defintly a demigod.

I watched him as he would question people about Dodds. I could tell he wasn't stupid. His friend with a limp, he knew something... but what?

The weather has been acting up lately. Thunderstorms and tornadeos. Zeus was really unhappy. But why? I had so many questions, but no one to answer them.

When Percy and his friend with the limp, who I had no name for, were on a bus to Manhattan, followed them. I know I sound really stalky right now, but I feel like I need to protect this boy.

The friend kept looking up and down then the alies, nervously. I was sitting behind them, staring out the window.

"Looking for KindlyOnes?" I snapped my head towards Percy.

"Wha-What do ya mean?" The friend stuttered.

Percy said something about ease dropping into his friend's and his teacher's conversation.

The friend was trying to cover up the whole thing, but was failing tramenusly.

"Grover, you're a bad lair." Grover? Where had heard that before? At least I had a name.

Grover handed Percy a card. I couldn't make out what it said. I caught the name Grover Underwood. I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from gasping aloud. That would explain the limp.

Then the bus broke down. I tightened my black hoodie around my face and got off the bus behind Grover and Percy.

On the other side of the road was 3 old ladies knitting socks the size of sweaters. Please please please no...

They were looking stright at Percy. Grover's face had been completely drained of color. He was stammering something to Percy. Like he was begging. Percy was trying to joke.

The middle lady held up a long piece of yarn. They never make it past 8th grade. Damn it. I went behind Grover. "Get him on the damn bus." Grover jumped but tried to pull Percy along. I started running down the road.

I really hate cars, buses, and bikes. My feet were so much better.

I beat the bus to the station. I waited for the boys to get here. I sat on a bench and waited.

When the bus got there, I read Percy lips. They said promise. Grover nodded. Grover turned and headed towards the bathroom. I presume it was for Percy to stay there and wait, but as soon as Grover opened the bathroom door, Percy walked away.

"Damn it." I said it undewr my breath. This boy was going to get himself killed!

He got in a cab and I followed it. I could easily keep up, since there was that New York traffic. I miss Tenneesse. It was so opened.

When Percy got out at this apartment building, I climbed the fire escape, trying to find where he went.

Once I did, I found him in a room with a fat guy with his poker buddies. Through the window, I could tell this guy stunk. So, I'm guessing his godly parent is his dad and his mother knew about it.

I watched them as they talked. I didn't like the fat man gesturing like that. Percy pulled out some money from his pocket and threw it at the table. Then he left.

I followed on the fire escape and saw him in a small, messy bedroom. Percy laid his suitcase on the bed and fell asleep.

After a while he woke up in a cold sweat. A woman had just opened the door. She was pretty. I guessed she was Percy's mother.

I didn't hear anything, but by looking at them, I could tell that his mother was really nice.

Suddenly Percy jumped up excitedly. I wondered what it was about. They left the room. I followed them back to livingroom.

They talked a while and then left to go somewhere. Of course, I followed them.

~~~~~At the beach~~~~~

I sat behind the cabin listening them talk. I felt bad for stalking them like this, but hey, Grover wasn't here.

I felt a pang in my chest as they talked about Percy's father. I could hear the saddness in both of their voices. I wonder who his dad is.

Then they talked about having to keep him safe. He was probably tired of hearing it by now. I surely would be.

"I don't know what to do, Percy." His mother sound really worried. "I couldn't send to the place your dad wanted to send you."

"Dad wanted to send me to a special school?" Percy was confused.

"Not a school. Summer camp." I squeezed my eyes shut. Half-Blood camp. I've never been there. I knew about it,and I knew I would probably be safer there, but I couldn't bring myself to go. I wanted to be independant. I was Artmis' daughter after all.

I fell asleep for what felt like seconds before I was awoken by a huge clap of thunder. I leaped to my feet. There was a second one. The wind was whipping my long braid in my face. I saw Grover knocking frantically on the cabin door when I walked around the corner. Something was up. I decided to make myself known. I walked beside Grover

The door opened to show Ms. Jackson. Grover yelled to make himself heard over the rain. "I couldn't find him! I've been searching all night!" He didn't notice me yet.

"Ms. Jackson. It's time for Percy to come with us." Grover looked at me when I talked.

"Olivia?" Grover was my protecter for a bit until I made him leave. "What are you doing here?"

"Having tea!" I yelled at him. Percy was staring at Grover with wide eyes. "Oh Percy get over it! We'll explain later!"

"Everyone, into the car!" Ms. Jackson hussled us out. I grabbed Percy by the arm and ran towards the car. Grover was already there.

He held the door open as me and Percy got in. Grover got in after us. Percy snapped out of his trace. "Grover! You're-"

"I'll explain later!" Graver yelled. "What I want to know, is what are you doing here?"

"My running brought me to New York." I shurgged.

"Whatever." Grover sighed. "Get you bow and arrows out." I did as I was told. Percy looked at them.

"You're the one who shot that thing!" He said in relization.

"Yes! Now shut up."

We were on the road where the camp was. Percy was confused as ever. "Where are we going?"

"To the place you father wanted you to send you." Ms. Jackson said.

"The place you didn't want me to go." Percy put in.

"Percy, please!" His mom was begging now. "This is hard enough. You are in danger. Please don't make this harder."

We drove faster and had to swever to miss a large black mass in the middle of the road. Mentour.

I rolled down the window and sat on the edge. I pulled my bow back and shot at it. I couldn't tell or not, but I don't think I hit it.

I got in the car. Percy looked at me stunned. "Oh gods Percy, get over it! I will explain later!"

Then the car exploded. Glass shards went into my arms and face. Never mind the explosion, we had ran into a ditch.

In the flash of lightening, I saw the mentour get closer. "Damn damn damn!" I got out of the car. "Come on!" I pulled Grover out. He stumbled a bit. Percy was yelling with his mom.

"I am not leaving you!"

"You have to!" Ms. Jackson was crying now. "Just run past that tree and everything will be alright."

"NO!"

"Percy! He doesn't want us! He wants you!" Ms. Jackson was pushing him out of the car now. "I can't go past the property line anyways. We don't have time. GO PERCY!"

I was climbing the hill with Grover on my shouder. Percy came to help, but I fell. Ms. Jackson came to his aid. I was losing a lot of blood. I stumbled up behind the trio.

I jumped with Percy and Grover to avoid being trampled by the mentour. Me and Percy made it to the top of the hill. Grover was somewhere. I sat down and held my bleeding head. I looked up long enough to see Percy's mother get stranggled by the monster. Then I saw Percy jump on the beast's back.

Then it went black.

When I woke up, there was the best taste in my mouth. Nectar. I really hate that stuff. I sat up to see a boy, maybe 17 or 18, looking at me. He had sand blonde hair and blue eyes.

I wiped my mouth, never taking my eyes off the boy. I learned at an young age that you can't trust anyone. I put my hand to make neck.

"Where. Is. My. Necklace?" The boy look taken aback by my sudden brust of anger.  
>"It's over there." He pointed to a table where it laid. "We took it off so we could heal you."<p>

I grabbed my necklace and put it back on. I felt so much safer with it on. Without it, I felt like anything could attack me at anytime.

"Can I leave?" I started walking towards the door. The boy put his arm infront of my face. He was tall compared to my petit frame.

"You should talk to Chiron first." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." When he just stood there, I made an irritated gesture at the door. He walked out and I followed him. He took me to this living room like place, to a centuar. Also Percy's teacher.

"I thought you look fimilar." I nodded.

"Luke. You may go now."Chrion was talking to the sandy haired boy. "I'll call you back and maybe you can give Ms. Carson a tour of the camp." Luke nodded and walked out.

"What?" I said, processing what he just said. "I'm not staying here." I was stubborn. I was not staying at this camp.

He brushed off that last comment. "Olivia, what are you doing in New York?" I shurgged. "You, of all half bloods, know how dangerous it is here."

"I know." I wanted to go outside. I hate being inside. "I don't know why I came here. I just did. Can I leave?"

"Well," Chrion looked at his hands. "No."

"Why not?"

"Sometimes the Hunters come here and stay with us." Chrion explained. "Last time they were here, your mother asked me that if you came, to keep you here. She's been watching you, and she doesn't like you being alone."

I was taken aback. My mother watches me? I didn't think she cared. I never quessed that she cared about me, since I was a mistake. "I-I-I didn't know she cared about me."

Chrion smiled. "She does. Have you every wondered where you got your necklace from?"

I touched my charms. I just knew I wore it for as long as I can remember. The first time I used it was on the mentour 8 years ago. I never wondered where I got it from.

"Have you ever taken off your braclet?" I looked at my arm. The was a silver chain that had a stright edge.

"No. Should I?" He nodded and I took it off. It suddenly morphed into a sword. A glemming sword that fit perfectly in my hand. "Whoa." I put it back on, before I hit something. I used swords before, but I prefered my bow and my knife. Well knives. One is strapped to my shin, the other in my bag.

"You didn't think your mother would leave you defensless did you?" Chrion had a small laugh.

I relized I was getting sentimentle. I shook my head and put my emtional wall back up. "I guess I'm staying. Thank you for helping me." I got up and walked outside without another word from me or him.

When I stepped onto the porch, I saw Percy and Grover talking. They stopped when they saw me. I rasied an eye brow and kept walking. Grover grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hiding, running, hunting." I yank my arm out of his grasp. "Like always." I shurgged.

"That's not what I meant." Grover leaned against the railing. "I meant what are you doing _here. _In New York."

"I been almost every forest in the US." I went to sit down on the other deck chair, across from Percy. I put my feet on the railing. "I decided to come to a city."

"You know good and well that cities aren't good for you." Grover shook his head. "You're best in the trees."

"And I wanted to try something else."

"Look where that got ya!" I rolled my eyes. Percy finelly spoke up.

"Who are you?"

"Olivia Carson." I held out my hand. He shook it. "If you felt anyone watching you for the past few days, probably me." I smiled at his face.

"Well, Chrion and Mr. D are waiting." Grover said, almost happily. He looked at me. "You can come, I guess if you like."

"Eh, why not?" I got up and followed Grover behind Percy.

On the other side of the house, there was a long beach that streched at least a mile. I hissed under my breath. I hate water.

Chrion and a man with black hair and big watery eyes were sitting on the porch playing a game. I was getting a vibe that told me not to get on his bad side. I smirked to myself. I will.

There was also another girl, probably my age, leaning against the railing. She had blonde curly hair and grey eyes. The way that she looked I could tell her godly parent was Athena. She looked like she was trying to process everything at once.

"That's Mr. D." Grover was saying. "Camp director. That's Annabeth Chase. She's a camper, but she's been here longer than anybody else. You already know Chrion..."

I wish I could have seen Percy's face when he said, "Mr Brunners!"

"Sit Percy." He offered him a chair near Mr. D. Percy looked less than happy to sit next to this guy.

"I'm suppose to say welcome to Camp Halfblood." Mr. D said. "Don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Uhhh, thanks." Percy scooted his chair farthur away from Mr. D. I laughed quietly behind my hand.

"Annabeth." Chrion waved the girl over. He was gestured to Annabeth. "This is the girl who nursed you back to health. Why don't you check on Percy bunk? Cabin 11."

Annabeth darted away from the house without a word. Chrion and Percy were talking, but I didn't really care. I stared out into the forest, where I long to be.

When I tuned back into the conversation, they were telling Percy about gods. I laughed at Percy, he probably had no idea what was going on.

"But those are myths." Percy was saying. "They have science to explain everything."

I laughed. A short curt laugh. "Science? Mortals just make that stuff up so they can say they actually know something." I shook my head. "Think about the stuff you seen. Grover. Ms. Dodds. Tell me science that explains that."

"Anyway, Percy," Chrion took over now. "Weather you believe it or not, the fact is immoratal mean immortal. Can you imagine it? Never dying? Never fading?"

I got bored and decieded to hang upside down on the porch. Everything is always so much better and intersting upside down. The ocean looked a lot better when it was the sky. I laughed at my logic.

"Olivia," I heard Grover's say, "What are you doing?"

"Oh you know," I said in a slightly sing-song voice. "Just... Hanging." I laughed at my very cheesey joke.

"Haha," He said sarcasticly. "You are soooo funny."

I sat up. Percy was looking at us werid. I laughed at his expression. "Percy, Grover was my keeper when I was like, 6, I think." I shurgged. "I made him leave. I wanted to be alone. I could take care of myself." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"So, do you know who your 'godly' parent is?" Percy asked me. I looked at Chrion and Grover. They nodded.

"Artmis."

Percy looked stunned. I guess all he did listen to was latin. "But she's an entranal maidan."

"Long story short, the goddess of love a beauty made my mother fall in love with a mortal." I shurgged. I do that a lot.

"Anyway," Chrion butted in. "Come, Olivia and Percy. Let's meet the other campers."

We passed a volleyball pit, where a few campers nudged each other and pointed at us. Without looking around, I pulled my sunglasses out of my bag on my back. The daughter of Artmis... The violet eyed child. Hated it.

Almost everyone was older than me, but I bet I could take any of them down. There was a satrys playing wind pipes. I loved music. I listened to it all the time. My father was a wealthy man, and I keep his money with me.

I just walked beside Percy, looking stright ahead with my hands in my pockets, trying not to bring attention to myself.

I wasn't paying attention to what Percy and Chrion were saying, but I can honestly say I didn't care.

I started paying attention again when I faintly heard the word 'woods.' I snapped my head towards Chrion and Percy, and then forward again. The tree were huge, and the forest was thick. I was almost jumping in excitement to climb.

"The woods are stalked," Chrion said, "If you care to try your luck, but go armed."

I laughed softly. "I go everywhere armed."

"Stocked with what?" Percy sounded kind of worried. "Armed with what?"

"You'll see." Chrion said. "We have capture the flag on Fridays. Do you have your own sword and shield?"

"Sword and- What?" Percy was very confused.

"I suppose not." Chrion laughed a bit. "I think size five will do. We'll visit the amory later."

We went by the archery, which I smiled at. I decided to take a shot. When I did, I got a bullseye on a target a kid was shooting at. He looked at where the arrow came from, but I already put my bow and arrows away.

Then we went to the cabins. 12 cabins to be exact. They were shaped in a big U. There were two at the base and 5 on either side. They were the most bizarre looking cabins I have ever seen.

The all looked nothing alike. I guess they were made to represent each of the different gods and goddesses. I guessed number 4 was Hephaestus, it had little smoke stacks coming out of it.

The end cabins were just big white marble boxes with doors. These cabins were one and two. "Hera and Zeus." Me and Percy said this at the same time.

"Correct." Chrion nodded in apporval.

"They look empty." Percy said

"Several cabins are." Chrion nodded again. "No one has ever lived in one or two."

I looked around, this cabins were very nice. They had their own little... something to them that made them unquie.

We stopped by cabin 5. Deffintly Ares. Bloody red paint job and barb wire around the roof. I nodded in apporval. But I did have a feeling I wasn't going to get along with those kids.

I found my cabin almost immdentily. It had animal cravings on it, as well as the moon in all of postion in it's cycle. I looked at Chrion and he nodded. "That's yours. Number 8. I never thought, in a 1000 centuries that someone would be in there."

I walked over and went inside. A sudden peace washed over me. A homey feeling. Like I could do anything. I smiled contently to myself.

The walls had cravings of trees and little animals. There were ropes hanging from the roof and bars that were easily climbable. The cabin was really big. There was one bunk in the place. Did Chrion know I would come eventually come to the camp?

I went over to the bed and dumped my stuff on it. I had the money from my dad, my knife, my ipod, my ihome, a hair brush, hair ties, a few tank tops, a few pairs of shorts, socks, toothbrush, and a pack of gum. I took off my shin knife and added it to the pile, along with my jacket.

I plugged in my music and turned it on. I took my clothes off and changed into another pair of shorts and tanktop. I took my colorful converes into the bath room to wash them off. After I did that, I put them back on and brushed out my hair. It fell to my wasit. It was a dark arburn. I absolutly loved it.

After I rebraided my hair and put my sunglasses back on, I turned off the music and walked outside.

It was probably 4 or 5. I wondered what I was suppose to be doing. I just leaned against the railing outside of the cabin. I didn't know what to do. I was getting restless.

Then I saw Percy come out of Cabin 11 with that Annabeth girl. I decided to walk over to them. "Hello Percy, Annabeth."

"Hello, Olivia? Right?" Annabeth stuck her hand out for me to shake. I did.

"Yes." I shifted on my feet. I wanted to do something. "Your mother is Athena, isn't it?"

She looked stunned. "Ummm... Yeah. How did you know?"

"I'm pretty good at reading people." I laughed. "You look like you're trying to process everything. Sizing things and people up. The look in your eyes when you look at something. You're trying to figure out how to make it better. Smoother."

Annabeth look at me with wide eyes. "I'm impressed."

"Oh look. The newbies." A big girl, about 10 times my size came sturting up. 3 slightly smaller girls came up behind her.

"Clarisse" Annabeth said, like she was tired of her. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure," Clarisse wrang her hands together. "So I can run it through you Friday."

"HA!" Annabeth threw her head back. "You don't stand a chance!"

"Who are these little runts?" She grabbed the back of my neck. I flipped over her and pulled my knife out of it's holster. I put it at her neck.

"The name is Olivia. Touch me again, and there won't be a Clarisse anymore." I smiled and jumped down. I ducked out of the way of the girls who tried to catch me. Did I mention I was light on my feet?

"You stupid little girl!" Her voice rang through the camp. "Just wait until Friday."

I rolled my eyes and walked away. Pathetic. I put my knife back where it belonged. "Can't wait!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I turned around and they were gone. I looked around and I saw Clairsse and her friends get pushed out of the bathroom into the mud. I jumped over them into the bathroom.

Annabeth was standing, rooting in place, soaking wet. Percy was standing in a circle of dryness. I gasped. No way.

I shook my head. No. Impossible. "Do I want to know?"

Annabeth and Percy shook their heads. I nodded and wet over to Annabeth. I took off my jacket and put it back on her. "Let's go."

We all walked outside to see Clarisse and her girls in the same postion they were when I walked in.

She sat up. "You're dead new boy. Dead."

"Unless you want to gargle totilet water again," Percy crossed his arms. "I susgest you keep your mouth shut."

Her friends had to hold her back. They drug her back to cabin 5. I patted Percy on the back. "Nice to know you have a back bone, Prece."

We walked through the camp, Annabeth being soaking wet. Word about the bathroom and me being here spread like wildfire.

Everywhere we went, campers would point and mummer something to each other. I rolled my eyes. Stupid people.  
>We made it back to the trail towards the cabins. Apparently, I walked farthur than I thought.<p>

Annabeth stopped. "I've got training to do. Dinner's at 7:30. Follow your cabin."

Percy said something, but I wasn't listening. I had the weridest feeling I was being watched. I looked around and didn't see anyone. I kept looking around. I hated the feeling of being watched.

"Olivia," I heard someone say my name. "Are you ok?" I looked and Annabeth had concern in her grey eyes.

"Yeah," I looked around one last time. Still didn't see anyone. "I just have a feeling we're being watched." I looked back at her. "Probably nothing."

"Well, you better get to your cabin, Percy." She turned to me again. "You... come with me. I'll introduce you to some of you closet relatives." She grabbed my arm. "The-"

"Apollo. Twin brother of Artemis." Annabeth nodded.

"I'm sure that one of them will show you where to go." She drug me to another cabin. "Oh and, no matter what they say, you have to sit at your own table. These guys are big flirts."

We went to cabin 7. It was really bright. God of the sun. I sighed. I like the dark.

She opened the door, to show a bunch of blond hair boy and girls. "WILL!" A tall boy, 6 foot at least, came to the door. He looked possibly 16.

"Yes, Annabeth?" Then he looked at me. "Whoa whose your friend?" I rasied an eyebrow.

"I need you to show Olivia," She gestured to me. "to HER table at dinner tonight."

"Sure thing." Will wrapped his arm around me. "What cabin you in, Princess?"

I smiled a wicked smile. "Cabin 8." I laughed as his eyes widen, then gain composer.

"You got a pretty laugh." He poked my nose. I unwrapped myself from his arm.

"No, just no." I look at Annabeth as she silently laughed behind her hand.

"I told you." She said walking off the porch. "See you at dinner." Then she was gone.

"Get me in my cabin when dinner starts." I said, simply. I jumped off the porch and walked arcoss the little path to my cabin.

I turn on the music and brushed out my hair again. It was about 7 now. I took my stuff off the bed and them on shelves around the room. I felt like a five year old swinging on the ropes. Around 7:15, I tried to decide what to do with my hair. Leave it down? Braid it? Ponytail?

I heard the door open. Will walked in. I turn around and threw my hair brush at him. "Learn how to knock would you? I used to live in the wild. I could pull my knives out fast than you can get rejected!"

Will just laughed. "Come on. Time for dinner." He wrapped his arm around me and lead the way. It took me a while but I was able to escape from his grasp. He smirked. "I'll get you one day."

I rolled my eyes. "Pig." I mummered. I wasn't like 'all boys are pigs, all boys are stupid, all boys are not worthy,' but it does take longer for me to warm up a guy. I do like to hang sround girls better. I am the daughter of Artemis.

At the dinner palvilon, torches blazed around the columns. There were 13 tables set up. "That's yours." Will pointed to an empty table.

I started to walk towards the table, but I felt a slap on my bottom. I turned around to see Will winking at me. "See ya later, Princess." He walked to his table.

I saw Annabeth looking at me laughing. I shook my head at her. That made her laugh more.

After a lonely dinner, I went up to Annabeth. "Really?" I smacked her arm. "Him? You couldn't have showed me? You had to set me up with that... THING!"

Annabeth was laughing harder. "I wanted to see how much you were like your mother!"

I smacked her again. "Gods!" We walked back to our cabins. "I'm going to the cabin." I turned to go to number 8 when Annabeth called again.

"I'll send Will to get you for the sing-along." I turned around.

"If that boy turns up with a slit thorat, I didn't do it." I started back to my cabin. I opened the door and grabbed the rope. "Damn boys."

I grabbed one of my knives and craved a target on the wall. In the middle, I wrote 'Will.' I smiled as I practiced throw my knives.

A few minutes later, the door opened. I reered back my hand to throw the knife in it, but I saw it was Grover. He held his hands up.

"Whoa!" He laughed. "I didn't do it!" I put my knife back in it's holster on my shin. "Let's go to the sing-along."

I rolled my eyes. "Do I have to?" I drug my feet across my floor. It was dark outside. I smiled.

"Yes." He grabbed my wrist. "Come." I laughed.

You see, Grover was also my best friend. He watched me over the years. He was one of the few people I completly trust. I told him to leave because I always wanted to be independant, and when I learned I could fight as well as I can, I took the chance. He put up a good fight, but finelly left. I met up with Grover once to make sure he didn't get in trouble for losing me. He didn't.

He dragged me all the way to the fire. Of course, I was doing perfectly fine. I love the dark, mother being the goddess of the moon, I can also see perfectly fine in the dark.

The Apollo cabins lead the sing-along. They sang about the gods and we all ate s'mores. I sat beside Grover and Annabeth. Will kept winking at me across the fire. I rolled my eyes each time.

After the campe fire, we walked back to our cabins. Grover took me back to mine and I waved at everyone. I went inside and changed into a pair of pyjama pants that Annabeth gave me. I jumped into bed, loving that I actually had a bed. I fell asleep listening to music.

The next few days were amazing. I did achery with, sadly, the Apollos. I had a lot of fun showing that the Apollos weren't the only ones amazing at achery.

Foot racing was ok. I was really good at running, but I didn't really like it. I didn't even try wrestling. I was afriad I would pull my knife.

I also didn't try canoeing. I hate water. I hate it, hate it, hate it! It made my skin crawl. There was no reason I hated it. It was natural.

I loved the camp. Even though I started warming up to people, I still keep my knife with me at all times. I'm not the best at trust.

On Thrusday afternoon, anout three days since we got there, me adn Percy had our first sword fighting lesson. Well, lesson for Percy, fun for me.

I had my sword from my arm. I was thrusting it and slashing. I was having fun

"Olivia!" I looked at Luke, who called my name. "You're having to much fun. Come duel with me!"

There was a collect of gasp go around the arena. I was with cabin 11. I rasied an eyebrow and went over to Luke, who was standing in the middle of the circle.

I heard little tid bits of conversations as I walked up to Luke. "-never seen him lose-" "-even Annabeth couldn't-" "-doesn't get hurt-"

I rolled my eyes. "Ready, Olivia?" Luke asked me a smirk on his face.

"The real question is are you ready?" I smirked right back at him. I rasied my sword.

We dueled for a while, niether of us letting up. I'd jab, he'd block and vice versa. Soon, Athena's cabin was standing out there, watching us. I was laughing as our swords collided together.

Now he was trying more advanced moves, ones that can only be taught. I was to busy defending myself to make any good moves. He was trying to tire me out.

Somewhere far out in my brain, I heard people making bets. I shook my head and stayed focus on Luke.

I watched him as he fought. How he moved, what his week side was, how he wasn't the best at defending.

Our swords hit each other with a great amount of force. I staggered backwards and he took his chance. He charged me.

I held up my sword, that got knocked out of my hand. He thought he had won and he held his arms up in victory. I unseathed my knife and jumped on his back. He fell onto the ground.

"Always keep your guard up." I whispered in Luke's ear. I smiled and got up. I helped him up. He had an impressed look on his face.

"Well done." He shook my hand. I went to pick up my sword. I touched my arm, and it shrunk.

Annabeth came up to me. "How did you do that?"

"Meh." I shurgged. "I've been on my own for a long time. You learn a thing or 2. But having a perfectly balacned sword is amazing."

She still looked at me wide eyed. "You are deffintlly on my team for capture the flag." I laughed at her.

Now Annabeth was looking over my shoulder. I turned to see her looking at Luke walking over. I rasied my eyebrow at her. She blushed when he madeit to us.

"Hey, girls." Luke smiled brightly. I still got a werid vibe from him. "You ask her to be on our team?"

Annabeth didn't say anything, but she nodded. This is when I noticed that Luke was shirtless. How I didn't notice this before, I will never know.

"Well, I have achery now." Luke ran a hand through his wet hair. "See you later!" And he left.

I looked at Annabeth. She had started breathing again. I pushed her. She scowled. "No." She said, definetly.

"Whatever you say." I skipped away towards my cabin.

"REMEMBER CAPTURE THE FLAG TOMORROWW!" She yelled at my retreating body.

I rolled my eyes. I walked into my cabin, turned on my music, and layed in bed. I must have fallen asleep, because I knew something wasn't right.

_I was 4 again. I was sitting in the park that was a bit down my house. A kid, about 11, was sitting on the swing next to me. My dad said he was a kid next door. I don't know, but he was fun to talk to. He walked funny, but he gave me piggy back rides everywhere. He didn't even think it was strange, like most kids, that I could talk to animals. In fact he could, too!_

_ The scene changed. I was 5 now. first day of school. Grover, my friend, was in the 5th grade. He still watched over me and talked to me everytime we pasted in the hall way. Well, until I got expelled because a boy took my pencil and I launched some carrots at him with my fork at lunch time. Not only that, but I used a handmade sling shot to shoot rocks at him, too._

_ Again, it changed. I was still five, but it was summer. I was at the park again. I got expelled from 3 schools this year. What was werider, is that I felt like I was being watched, 24/7. Grover said not to worry about it, but he looked around, too. Suddenly, a big bird like thing came flying out of no where, trying to attack me. Grover grabbed my hand, threw me one his back, and ran away. When I looked back, the bird was gone and a girl, maybe 14, was standing next to it. I didn't get a good look, but she had arburn hair, just like mine._

_ Now, I was six. Me and Mr. Turnner were sitting in my livingroom. He was a cripple homeschool teacher. He mostly taught me about the Greek gods and goddesses. I was always looking somewhere else, because when I looked at the book, the words floated off the page and got tangled together. I mostly stared out the window and twidled with my necklace. I wanted to be climbing the trees. I really hated Asheville, NC. There were to many people and not enough trees. _

_ Soon, Mr. Turnner left, and Grover came in. I smiled at him. Dad walked in, probably making another 'important' phone call from work. He shooed me and Grover out. Not 2 seconds we were out of the living room, we heard a loud crash. We ran back in to see a huge bull standing there, over my dead father's body. Good ridance. _

_ I don't know what made me do it, but my hand flew to my necklace and a bow appeared in my hand. ADHD kicking in, I pulled the bow back, and released it. It hit the beast in the chest and it brust into gold colored dust. I looked at Grover. He said one sentence. "It must be you."_

_ I walked around our house a bit, looking for stuff that I would need for my adventure. Grover was begging me the whole time. "No. You're to young. You need to come with me." I rolled my eyes and lifted the floor board where dad kept all his money. He didn't trust banks. "Your mom will be mad." _

_ "Grover." I turned to look up at him. "I don't care. If I am the daughter or Artemis, I will be fine. I can handle everything myself. Let me go." I went through some drawers to find 2 knives. They had the same tips as the arrows. I put them in the back pack I had. Inside the back pack was money, the knives, shorts, tank tops, socks, underwear, hair ties, hair brush, a windbreaker, and my ipod. I was ready._

_ "Please. It not safe out there!" Grover grabbed my arm when I tried to leave._

_ "Grover. Let me go." I tugged away. "I need to do this. Tell your bosses that you didn't lose me. I wouldn't go with you." I ran out before he could say anything else. _

I woke with a start. Someone was pounding on my door. I sat up. Will was standing outside. I went to the door.

"What do you want?" I growled. I wanted to smack that smirk right off his face as he eyed me up and down.

"Just wondering if you wanted breakfast." I rasied an eyebrow. I looked at the clock on the table beside my bed. 9:30 am.

I had spelt a long time. "Uhh... In a bit." I walked back into my cabin and changed. I brushed through my hair. I walked back outside, Will still waiting. I walked past him. He followed me.

"Ahhh come on, Princess." I rolled my eyes at my nick name. All the guys, besides Percy and Grover, call me that now. "You know you want me." He winked. He got in my face. "Come on, Princess." He whispered this time.

I rolled my eyes again. I pushed his face away. "Moron. Hitting on your cousin and all."

Will laughed. "If were not in the same cabin, then it's ok." He wrapped his arm around me. "And this is totally ok."

I pushed his arm away. "In your dreams, sun boy."

"Sun boy, huh?" Will smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Is it because I'm hot?" He tried to show off his muscles. I rolled my eyes again and walked on. He followed me, still trying to hit on me.

When we got to the dining palliovan, we were the last ones there. It looked pretty bad, since we walked in together, last. Annabeth and Percy looked at me, then at each other, then back at me. I gave them both a stern look and shook my head. Will went over to his table and recieved many high fives.

After breakfast, Annabeth caught up with me. "Will, huh?" She nudged me.

I threw my hands in the air. "Ya right. He is a moron who won't give up." I rolled my eyes for about the tenth time today. "When's capture the flag?"

"5 o'clock." I nodded. "Let's go get your armor." She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the amory.

She walked into the building and pulled me in after her. Annabeth dropped my arm a looked at me up and down. This is when I noticed she was taller than me. Everyone was.

"Hmmmm..." She rubbed her chin. "Maybe a 2? 1?" She went off and came out with 2 brest plates. "Try this. It's a 2."

I put it on and she tighten the straps as much as they would go. When it was still loose, Annabeth told me to put on the one. I did, she strapped it tight and it fit.

"Perfect." She nodded to herself in aporeval.

"I don't get it." I shook my head. "I have never have to wore armor. I've been by myself for almost 9 years, and I've never been so hurt that I couldn't take care of myself."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "One day, that attuide is going to get you killed." She helped me get the armor off.

I walked out. I started going back to my cabin when I heard foot steps rushing up behind me. I turned to see Percy and Grover running.

Percy spoke first. "Hey, Princess." He smirked. I smacked his arm and pulled out one of my daggers.

"Call me that again," I put the dagger at his throat. "And I'll kill you."

His smirk grew. "I guess I'll be dead by sundown!" And with that he took off.

I chased after him. I put my dagger back and tried to catch up with him, but his legs were way longer than mine.

~~~~~Grover's POV~~~~~  
>I rolled my eyes as I watched them act like 3 year olds. Annabeth came up. She laughed when she saw them.<p>

"How long until they're together?" She asked, laughing still.

I looked at her trying to look surprised, but I couldn't. "I don't know. Her being the daughter of Artemis and all. I'm pretty sure the only reason she trust me is because I came into her life when she was young."

Annabeth thought for a minute. "I guess you're right."

"Always am!" I galloped away before she could hit me.

~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~

I hung out with Grover, Percy, and Annabeth for a while. When capture the flag started, Annabeth helped me suit up.

"Wear the helmet." She thrusted one into my arms.

"Nope." I made sure to pop the 'P.' I will wear the brest plate, but I refuse to wear the helmet. "I went 6 years without wearing the helmet or any armor and I've never have had any ingeries that I couldn't take care of."

"That attuide is going to kill you someday." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, you got knocked unconussious you first day here."

"That wasn't my fault." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm not use to working with other people. And that was because of a car wreck. I don't do cars."

Annabeth just shook her head. "Use your elertic arrows. No killing and no maiming." I nodded and took off the correct charms off my necklace.

Pause! I should tell about my necklace. For as long as I remeber, I had it, the same for my bracelet, but you already know about that. My necklace has 4 charms on in. 1 cresant moon and 3 stars. The moon turns into a bow. 1 star turns into a quffle with celestial bronze tips, for monsters. Another has silver tips for werewolves and the rest of the wild animals. The last has arrows are blunt and eletric. They send a shock through the oppent for a few seconds and makes them weak.

Anyway, I walked towards to the forest. I heard Annabeth shout one more time. "Just make sure you stay in the trees."

Obviously. I heard footsteps coming up beside me. "Hey Olivia." Percy smiled. "What's your job?"

"Staying in the trees, taking down anyone in the red team." I shurgged. "You?"

"Boarder control." We made it to the forest by now.

I leaped into a tree. "Good luck, Prece!" I started hopping away but I vaugly heard him yell.  
>"You too, Princess!" I rolled my eyes as I jumped.<p>

The counch horn blew. I saw some people from the red team. One by one I hit them and someone from the blue team disarmed them.

I hoped through the trees, hitting everyone on the red team I saw. That's when I saw Percy. He was being ambushed by 6 Ares kids, amoungest them, Clarrisse.

I put my arrows and bow away. I pulled off my braccelet whcih morph in my sword. I came down on one of the kids with the butt of my sword.

"I got your back Percy!" I started fighting with three guys. I could tell that didn't care if they maimed me. In fact I think I heard Percy say something about getting mamied.

I took out 2 of the 3 guys, I was going one on one with a burlely teenage guy.

I felt a major shock go through me. I almost collasped to the ground. I turned around to see Clarssie standing behind me with her spear pointed at me. Percy was in the creek.

I started going 2 on 1 with them, when Percy got out of the water. He took his sword and broke Clarssie's spear.

"You little RUNT" She yelled. Before she went any farthur, Luke came across the creek. He had the flag.

The cheering from the blue team and the booing from the red team was short lived. I had put my sword away and was cheering with the rest the blue team when deep growls came from somewhere in the forest.

"WEAPONS AT THE READY!"

I was about to get my bow and arrow out, when two huge hell hounds jumped out of the forest. One of them jumped on me. The other on Percy.

My head smashed against the ground. I felt my ribs break. The beast started scarching at my armor.

I managed to get my knife out of my pocket and I shoved it into the hellhound's side. Someone pushed the beast off of my body.

I put my hands on my shoulderd. They were badly scartched. My head was bleeding and my chest hurt like crazy. Luke was kneeling beside me. He looked up and gasped. I followed his gaze.

Percy had been determined, and his father was Poseidon.

I blacked out.

When I came around, I was in the Big House again. My chest didn't hurt anymore, nor did my shoulders, but my head still throbbed. Annabeth was sitting next to me, watching me.

"I told to wear a helmet." Her eyes were hard. "Drink." She held out necter. "Chrion told me not to give to you while you were out. If you want your head pain to go away, I reconmend drinking it."

I took it and drinking fast. It annoyed me that something so good could easily kill you. My headache went away.

"Chrion wants to talk to you." I stood up. "Oh and I'm not here." Annabeth put her finger to her lips.

"Wait- What?"

She pulled out her Yankee baseball hat out of her pocket and put it on. "Gift from my mother." Annabeth came from somewhere beside me.

I opened the door and went out on the porch. Percy, Grover, Chrion, and Mr. D were sitting around the table on the deck. "Ahhh, Olivia. Nice to see you up and about." Chrion smiled. "Sit." He gestured to a chair beside Grover and Percy.

"What's this about?" I asked, taking the seat.

"Well," Chrion started. "Something was stolen from the gods. Well, Zeus, to be exact. His-"

"Lightenbolt." I said, rasing an eyebrow.

"Yes... How do you know?" Him and Mr. D looked very surprised.

"Well, the weather been acting up lately, and there's been thunderstorms but no lighten. So you put 2 and 2 together."

"You are very bright." Chrion nodded.

"Ok." Percy piped in. "What does that have to do with us?"

"Zeus thinks that Poseidon or Hades took it." I opened my mouth to say something, but Chrion held up his hand. "Do not interup, child." I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms. "Poseidon brought up the fact that other gods can't take another gods powers or weapons. So Zeus thinks..." He looked at us for one of us to finish.  
>"He thinks Percy took it." I said. Percy looked very surprised.<br>"Me?" He put his hands on his chest. "I haven't even been to Olympus!"

"Well, Zeus," Chrion looked at the sky, "Doesn't really care. He wants the bolt back and he intends to get it."

"Sooooo..." Percy had went pale as I talked. "You want us to find it." Chrion nodded. "Where do we start?" I grinned eagerly.

He smiled. "First Percy needs to speak to the Orcle. But before that," Chrion turned to Percy, "Who do you want to go with you? You can take 3 companies. Olivia being one. I must say someone has already voluenteered for the quest."

"I want Grover," Percy patted Grover on the back. "And whoever volunteered."

Annabeth came out from under her hat. "Great! Now go talk to the Orcle." I smiled because she was as eager as I was.

Percy got up and went to talk to the Orcle. We all sat in silence, waiting for his return.

When Percy did, he was pale and looked scared. He sat down and looked at us. I grimced, but didn't say anything.

Percy just contuined to sit there. I got impatenice. "Well?" Chrion looked at me with stern gentle eyes.

_**"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,**_

_**You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,**_

_**You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,**_

_**And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end." **_Percy ended this breathlessly.

"Oh..." Grover said, after a moment of silence. "Harsh." I rolled my eyes.

"You 4 should set out tomorrow morning" Chrion said. "We can take to the bus station, but no farthur."

I nodded and stood up. Everyone followed my lead. "Hey, ummm... Olivia?" I turned around to see Precy wringing his together, looking nervous. "Can we go for a walk?"

I smiled at him. "Sure Percy." I jumped off the porch and he followed me. We walked towards the forest. "Whatca need?" I knew what I wanted to say, but he needed to talk first.  
>"I now know what you feel like." I gave him a confused look. "I see how you feel being an outcast. Even though I've only been me for a few hours. Nobody treats me the same."<p>

I nodded, seeing where he was getting. "It's hard, being the child of the goddess or god who wasn't suppose to have children." I shurgged. "Did you know I had a run in with the Hunters of Artemis before?"

"No. Did you meet your mom?"

"No. She wasn't with them, but they hated me." I laughed. "One of them... Zoe Nightshade, I think. She was a laugh."

Percy smiled. "Why did they hate you? I thought nobody thought and different about Artemis."

"Yes, Artemis." I empizided Artemis. "Everyone hate me for making her break her vow."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy looked sympathic. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't."

I laughed. "I know Perce." I looked at the sky. It had to be 9 at least. "Let's go to the cabins."

I helped Percy back to his cabin. Since my mother was the goddess of the moon, I could see in the dark. I also felt safest at night.

I gave him a reasurring look before he walked in. I went back to my cabin to pack. I made sure I had everything. Money, music, knives, extra clothes, necter (curse the stuff), my gum, and my hair brush. I didn't really care how my hair looked, it just annoyed me when it got in my eyes.

I went to sleep, thinkin gbaout what the quest was going to bring us.

I woke up the next moring, ready for anything. I showered, changed, grabbed my bag, and left my cabin. I met Percy, Annabeth, and Grover outside of the Big House.

"We ready?" I was almost brustin with excitement. Everyone nodded. We were about to go to the van when we heard yelling behind us.

"I hoped I wouldn't miss you guys." Luke was out of breath when he came to us. Will was behind him.

Will came to me while Luke talked to Percy and Annabeth. I crossed my arms. "Ahhhhh, come on, Princess." He nudged me. "You still hate me?"

"Calling me 'Princess' is not helping your case." I snapped. He laughed.

"I know. But it's fun." He smiled. "You're cute when you're mad." He poked my nose. I smacked his hand away.

"Go away." I tried pushing him, but he was about a foot taller than me and was about 3 times bigger.

"Come on." Will smirked. "One hug just in case you don't come back."

My turn to smirk. "If I come back, succusful, then I'll give you a hug." I don't know why, but I just had a strange feeling that I was going to die or fail. I shurgged mentally.

"Deal."

"OLIVIA LETS GO!" Annabeth yelled for me. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Let's." I agreed. I got into the back of the van with Grover and Percy. I really hated cars. And buses. And planes. And... Well, you get the point. I wish we could just walk to where ever we were going.

Annabeth and Percy were bickering about something. I just knew this was going to be a long quest.

By the time we made it to the bus station, it was raining and the sun was going down. On a light post, there was a poster. There was a picture of Percy with the caption HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY? under it. Percy took it down before he thought anyone saw it.

Our driver unloaded our bags, made sure we had our bus tickets, and drove away. I sholdered my bag, wondering what we were doing.

I watch the rain fall. Where it hit the sidewalk it darkened. Why did I feel like foreshadowing?

The bus came and on. I had one hand on my knife in my pocket. Something speical about my knife is that one side is iron and the other is bronze. Mortals and monster. Heads up, don't mess with me.


End file.
